White Pigeon
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Saat pertama kali ku menatap gadis cilik berambut cokelat panjang, bermata hijau emerald. Rambutnya yang di ikat satu tampak berkibar di goyangkan angin. Dengan menggunakan sepatu kets, ia berlari, berlalu dari hadapanku. Tanpa ia sadar, aku terpana.


**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat, yo, vea dateng lagi nih, bawain fanfic abal yang GaJe, banyak typo nya dan mungkin ngga bermakna alias ngga bermutu. _By the way_, walau begitu, vea sangat mengharap kalian rajin membaca karya vea dan me**reviews**nya. Kenapa? Karena vea sangat mengharapkan _concrit-concrit _pedas dari kalian semua. Tak pa lah vea di caci maki asal kritik dan caciannya itu membangun. Hehe.. Terakhir, **review **ya?

* * *

><p>✿.｡.:*White Pigeon*.:｡.✿<p>

.

.

Gadis cilik itu telah merubah hidupku. Saat pertama kali ku menatap gadis cilik berambut cokelat panjang, bermata hijau _emerald_. Rambutnya yang di ikat satu tampak berkibar di goyangkan angin. Dengan menggunakan sepatu kets, ia berlari, berlalu dari hadapanku. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa aku terpaku menatapnya.

.

.

✿.｡.:*White Pigeon*.:｡.✿

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**White Pigeon © Invea**

*.:｡.✿✿.｡.:*

Namaku Kazune Kujo. Aku baru saja pindah rumah ke daerah Yoto (nama tempat bukanlah nama sebenarnya), sebuah kota kecil di Jepang. Awalnya aku merasa sangat kesal karena harus pindah rumah. Sampai setibanya di Yoto, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sebaya denganku. Dia tinggal tepat di depan rumahku. Ingin aku menyapanya juga berkenalan dengannya. Tapi, aku tak memiliki keberanian itu. Hingga akhirnya ku pendam perasaanku.

Siang itu, terik mentari tampak sinarnya memasuki kamarku yang berada di lantai 2. Aku kemudian menatap keluar jendela. Aku melihat bahwa di lantai 2 depan rumahku, tepat di depan kamarku, gadis itu sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya. Dia kemudian menatapku dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis untukku. Oh Tuhan, ini di luar dugaan! Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya. Ia kemudian kembali menatap cermin. Dengan cekatan ia kemudian mengkepang rambutnya. Tak lupa ia tambahkan beberapa hiasan rambut di kepangannya. Sungguh dia sangat cantik.

Di saat aku termenung menatapnya, seekor burung merpati putih menghampiriku. Ia kemudian bertengger di bahuku. Aku heran dengan tingkah lakunya yang seakan telah lama akrab denganku. Burung itu kemudian terbang dan datang kembali sembari membawa selembar kertas, sebuah pita berwarna merah muda serta tinta. Merpati itu kemudian menarik lengan bawah pakaianku. Ia seperti mengisyaratkan agar aku menulis surat untuk gadis itu. Aku pun memenuhi permintaan sang merpati.

Tak lama surat itu selesai ku tulis. Aku mengikatkan surat itu ke kaki kanan burung itu dengan pita yang dibawanya. Burung itu kemudian terbang melayang menuju rumah gadis itu. Dari balik jendela, aku melihat burung itu mengetuk jendela kamar perempuan itu. Gadis itu pun membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia tampak berbincang-bincang dengan burung itu. Tak lama kemudian ia menutup jendela dengan merpati itu masih di dalam kamarnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di sana. Aku tak bisa melihatnya.

*.:｡.✿✿.｡.:*

Setelah hampir 3 jam setelah burung itu berada di kamar gadis itu, burung itu kemudian datang kembali ke kamarku. Ia kemudian bertengger di meja belajarku. Aku menatap kaki burung itu yang kini terdapat surat di kaki kananya namun kali ini yang mengikatnya adalah sebuah pita biru muda. Ku rasa gadis itu membalas suratku. Aku kemudian melepaskan ikatan pita biru muda itu. Dan perlahan aku mengambil gulungan kertas surat jawaban dari perempuan tersebut. Dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, juga detak jantungku yang dag-dig-dug tidak karuan. Aku kemudian membaca surat itu. Suratku yang berisi:

_Kepada Bidadari Syurga yang turun ke dunia,_

_Wajahmu yang putih tampak menyinarkan ketenangan,_

_Mata hijaumu yang bercahaya mengisyaratkan kedamaian,_

_Bibir merahmu tampak indah menghias dengan senyuman menandakan kemanisan,_

_Rambut panjangmu yang berkibar seakan melambangkan keanggunan,_

_Aku terpesona dibuatmu…_

Ia kemudian membalas suratku itu dengan beberapa rangkaian kata:

_Kepada seorang pemuda yang gagah perkasa,_

_Siapa namamu pun aku tak tau,_

_Dari mana asalmu pun aku tidak mengetahuinya,_

_Aduhai, engkau sang penyair cinta,_

_Puisi darimu sungguh indah ketika ku baca,_

_Aku sampai melayang, terpesona di buatnya,_

_Berdebar-debar aku membacanya,_

_Jika kau memang mengagumiku,_

_Bolehkah ku tahu tentang dirimu?_

Oh Tuhan! Dia ingin mengenalku! Aku… Aku… Apakah ini mimpi? Ku cubit pipiku.

"AW!" Aku menjerit kesakitan. Rupanya ini nyata! Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah membuka hatinya untukku.

TAP! TAP! TAP! Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki. Seseorang membuka pintuku. Rupanya itu ayah dan ibu. Sepertinya mereka khawatir mendengar teriakanku yang mengguncang kediaman Kujo ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kazune?" tanya ibu dengan sangat khawatir. Terlihat keringat bercucuran dan nafas yang masih terengah-engah pada tubuh ibu dan ayah.

"Ada apa Kazune? Kenapa beteriak?" tanya ayah kemudian.

"Tidak ada apa-apa ko. Aku baik-baik saja ko bu. Aku hanya terpeleset tadi."

"Mana yang sakit?" tanya Ibu dengan sangat khawatir.

"Ngga ada yang sakit ko bu. Cuma kaget aja."

"Oh, ya sudah, makan dulu ya, makan malam sudah siap."

"Baik bu…"

*.:｡.✿✿.｡.:*

DUK! DUK! DUK! Terdengar suara langkah kakiku menuruni tangga. Aku kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan. Di sana tampak ayah yang sedang duduk menanti makanan, juga ibu yang sedang menyiapkan omelet rice. Aku kemudian duduk di sebelah kiri ayah. Sementara ibu duduk di sebelah kanan ayah. Kami kemudian makan sembari sedikit berbincang-bincang.

"Kazune, apa kau tahu burung merpati putih?" tanya ayah padaku.

"Tentu saja aku tau…" jawabku. Ayah nanya yang aneh-aneh saja.

"Apa kau tau legenda burung merpati putih di kota Yoto?" tanya ayah kemudian. Kini ayah tampak sedikit serius. Hal itu tergambar dari raut wajahnya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Menurut kepercayaan orang Yoto, merpati putih adalah lambang pembawa pesan cinta dan damai."

"Burung merpati kan dari dulu memang pembawa pesan." sahutku. Ayah ko jadi aneh begini. Aku jadi heran.

"Hahaha…" Ayah kemudian tertawa. Aku semakin heran di buatnya.

"Ayahmu hanya mengerjaimu. Legenda itu tidak ada. Tapi memang sih, awal dulu ibu mengenal ayah karena merpati putih." Ujar ibu ikut menimpali.

"Ceritakan!" ujarku. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kisah cinta ayah dan ibu. Ibu kemudian bercerita, "Dulu, saat liburan musim panas, ibu pergi berlibur ke kota Yoto. Pada saat bunga matahari bermekaran, burung merpati tampak berterbangan di udara. Tiba-tiba, ada salah satu merpati yang membawa pergi topi putih ibu yang berhiaskan pita berwarna merah muda. Ibu kemudian berlari mengejar topi itu sampai akhirnya burung merpati itu melepaskan topi ibu di sebuah sungai kecil. Ayah yang sedang berada di sungai kemudian menangkap topi itu. Kemudian, kami saling bertatapan pandang…"

"Wih… So Sweet…"

"Setelah itu, kami berkenalan. Dan kami mulai dekat. Selepas kenaikan kelas, ibu kemudian sekelas dengan ayah di Tokyo. Sampai akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menikah setelah lulus SMA."

"Wuah… Jadi awal percintaan ayah dan ibu karena seekor burung merpati putih ya?"

"Begitulah, tapi ayah dan ibu percaya bahwa semuanya telah di gariskan Tuhan. Merpati putih hanyalah perantaranya, Tuhan lah yang menggariskannya." sahut ayah menarik kesimpulan. Beliau kemudian mengusap kepalaku.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur." seru Ibu.

"Baik bu…"

Aku kemudian berlari ke kamar.

*.:｡.✿✿.｡.:*

Sesampainya di kamar, aku kemudian merenungkan yang terjadi hari ini. Semuanya bermula dari seekor merpati putih yang tiba-tiba datang ke kamarku. Ku tatap jendela kamarku, merpati itu terlihat tertidur nyenyak di dekat jendela kamarku. Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Oyashumi merpati putih, besok tolong sampaikan kembali suratku padanya.

*.:｡.✿✿.｡.:*

CIT! CIT! CUIT! Kicauan burung membangunkanku dari lelapnya buaian sang mimpi. Aku kemudian bergegas membuat balasan surat untuk perempuan itu. Aku kemudian menulis:

_Berdetak kencang jantungku membaca balasan darimu,_

_Betapa senangnya hatiku,_

_Luapan hasratku mendapat perhatian darimu,_

_Jika kau memang ingin mengenalku,_

_Marilah kita bertemu,_

_Tuk luapkan semua penasaran yang ada…_

Aku kemudian menggulung surat itu. Ku ikatkan pada kaki merpati putih menggunakan pita merah muda. Burung itu kemudian terbang menuju kamar gadis itu.

*.:｡.✿✿.｡.:*

10 menit kemudian, burung itu datang padaku membawa surat balasan darinya. Dengan tak sabar aku kemudian membaca surat balasan darinya. Surat itu berisi:

_Aduhai pemuda sang penyair sastra,_

_Betapa cepatnya dirimu mengajak bertemu denganku,_

_Betapa pintarnya kau merangkai kata,_

_Membuatku tak bisa berkutik di hadapanmu,_

_Jika itu yang kau inginkan,_

_Marilah kita bertemu di taman kota,_

_Ku tunggu kau hari ini di sana,_

_Tepat pada pukul sembilan…_

Oh Tuhan! Dia menyetujui usulanku! Aku kemudian bergegas bersiap-siap dan berlari menuju taman.

*.:｡.✿✿.｡.:*

Sesampainya di taman, aku kemudian celingukan sendiri. Ku lihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 08.45. Berarti 15 menit lagi dari waktu yang di janjikan. Aku semakin tidak sabar.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu kemudian datang. Rambutnya ia ikat satu. Cantik sekali. Tampak berkibar saat angin bertiup. Aku kemudian menghampirinya. Dia tersenyum. Ku rasakan bahwa wajahku memerah melihatnya. Aku kemudian memperlihatkan surat-surat darinya. Ia kembali tersenyum sangat manis. Kemudian dia mengajakku duduk di salah satu kursi taman.

"Namaku Karin Hanazono. Usiaku 15 tahun lebih. Siswa kelas 1 Seiei Gakuen tingkat Senior High School." ujarnya.

"Aku Kazune Kujo. Usiaku 16 tahun. Murid pindahan dari Tokyo. Semester nanti aku akan sekolah di SMK Negeri 1 Yoto. Rumahku tepat di depan tumahmu." sahutku.

"Kau orang yang baru pindah itu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku terpesona olehmu saat pertama kali melihatmu. Kemudian datanglah merpati putih mengisyaratkan padaku untuk mengirim surat kepadamu." Dia tampak terkejut mendengar ceritaku.

"Merpati putih ya… Kisah cinta kedua orang tua ku pun di mulai karena sebuah merpati putih."

"Benarkah? Kedua orang tuaku juga seperti itu…"

"Dan apakah kisah kita pun akan di mulai karena merpati putih?"

"Apa kau menginginkannya?"

Dia tampak memperhatikanku. Tak lama kemudian merpati putih datang menghampiri kami. Dia mematuk pakaianku dan pakaian Karin di bagian lengan.

"Ku rasa merpati putih ini ingin kita bisa menyatu…" ucapku tiba-tiba. Dia tampak terdiam dan berpikir sejenak.

"Ku rasa tak ada salahnya. Aku mau jadi kekasihmu."

Oh Tuhan! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Besok kita kencan di sini ya! Temui aku di taman jam 8 pagi ok?"

"O… Ok…"

*.:｡.✿✿.｡.:*

Sudah 5 tahun semenjak kejadian itu. Aku kini telah menikah dengan Karin. Kami memelihara merpati putih yang menjadi awal kisah cinta kami. Menurut kedua orang tuaku, serta kedua orang tua Karin, merpati putih itu pula yang menjadi awal kisah cinta mereka. Dan kisah cintaku bersama Karin pun berawal dari merpati putih. Mungkin semua ini memang takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan untuk kami.

*.:｡.✿The End✿.｡.:*

.

.

**Review Please?**


End file.
